Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, computer processors, and systems for parallel dispatching of multi-operation instructions.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computer systems can include computer processors that support an instruction set that can include instructions that must be segmented into smaller operations. In order to support such instructions, computer processors can include dedicated registers that are utilized to store intermediate results of each of the smaller operations. Such dedicated registers may be expensive and space consuming.